


Like A Wrecking Ball

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Jared, Implied Top Jensen, J2, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/S undertones, Non AU, Phone Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Jared always hates it when he and Jensen can't be together, but Jensen does what he can to ease the distance between them.





	Like A Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/gifts).



> I was having a mad craving for non AU J2, and when I asked for a prompt, my darling Mary aka [sweetheartdean](https://twitter.com/sweetheartdean) delivered. She suggested "staying connected while apart, clothes-sharing/calling/texting/dreaming about each other." You can blame [Cherie](https://twitter.com/cheriemorte) for the phone sex.
> 
> Thanks to Jen aka [gluedwithgold](https://twitter.com/gluedwithgold) for the super speedy beta.
> 
> Also, AO3 doesn't like emojis [insert sobbing emoji] so I apologize for the shitty way in which I had to work around it.
> 
> Title from Eric Church's _Like A Wrecking Ball_ because it was basically Jensen's idea and I have no shame. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s only a few days. It should be nothing, and Jared knows it. But they’ve never done well apart – or at least, he never has. It used to be even worse, before, putting on the brave face, making like it didn’t bother him when it was tearing him up inside, thinking he shouldn’t feel the way he did. Not that Jensen didn’t always know, of course he did. Jared’s never been able to hide anything from him – and he stopped trying what seems like another lifetime ago.

Now, Jared just owns it, lets himself feel, and it’s better – for both of them. Jensen worries less now – not that he’d ever stop completely, but. It’s easier. They do more to make it that way. Especially since Jared finally gave in and let Jensen give their agents limits on how long or often they can be scheduled apart.

This year, they were both booked on Jimmy Kimmel, but not together, as usual. It’s Jensen’s turn, and since Kimmel is in LA, the agency has him doing a few other things while he’s in town. It’s only three days. Three days is nothing.

“It’s nothing,” Jared murmurs aloud to himself, with less conviction than he hoped for, and he turns his face a little, pulling the edge of the hood of Jensen’s AKF sweater in front of his face. Jensen’s only been gone one night, and Jared thought he was doing okay so far. They stayed on the phone together until Jared fell asleep, only to wake up with his cell phone still in his hand where it ended up under his pillow. He got up this morning with the dogs, went for his run like usual, showered and everything. It was only after, wandering the empty – okay, it’s not _empty_ , between him and the dogs, but _Jensenless_ – house, that Jared felt that familiar feeling, unwelcome, unsettled. Lonely. Lost.

He used to fight it, and that was always worse. It never ended well. Jared knows better now. Now, he just gives into it.

It’s mid-afternoon and he’s on the couch in pajama pants and Jensen’s sweatshirt. It smells like him, and that helps. There’s a beer on the side table next to him, the dogs are at his feet, and a Sturgill Simpson concert is on the TV. Jensen likes it more than he does, but that’s the whole point. He’s not in the mood to pay attention to much, but it’s mellow and feels like his best friend.

His phone dings.

_J how you doin buddy_

Jared stares at the text a moment and sighs. Doesn’t matter how far away he is, Jensen always knows. And Jared promised – no pretending.

_Miss you_

It’s not much, but it’ll tell Jensen what he wants to know. He feels a flutter of shame as he types it out, but hits send before he can second guess it. He’s a grown man, and they’ve been doing this the better part of thirteen years; he can’t help that he feels like he should be better at this now. But he is what he is, and Jensen loves him anyway.

“Just as I am,” Jared whispers, willing himself to know its truth, holding his phone tightly.

It chirps again.

_Miss you so much J. Just on my way to do the taping. Will call after._

_Don’t worry about it babe. I’ll be okay until tonight._

_OK. I know you will. Love you xox_

_Love you xox_

Jared sighs, and takes a big sip of his beer before pushing back deeper into the couch cushions. He slouches down, his nose at the neck of the sweater so he can breathe Jensen in, and he closes his eyes. It’s going to be a long couple days.

 

\---

 

 

Jared’s alarm wakes him ten minutes before Jimmy airs. He’s face down in the couch, one leg off the edge, knee on the carpet, and he has to pull down the hood to straighten his beanie, which is covering his eyes. He shakes his hair out of his face and digs for his phone, which is somehow wedged between the cushions under him. He groans, and it takes a minute to catch his bearings. The concert is long over and the DVD menu is just on repeat, Sturgill singing softly in the background.

Jared sits up and fumbles for the remote, changing it over to the cable to find Jimmy, and both dogs perk up as he moves, raising their ears and their heads to look at him.

“Sorry, guys,” Jared mumbles as he stands up, leaning to pat them each as he walks towards the kitchen to get their late dinner. They follow him happily, and as they dig in, Jared checks his watch. Seven more minutes.

He grabs himself another beer, and grabs the box of leftover pizza from last night before returning to the living room.

Sitting down, he tosses the bottle cap aside and puts down the pizza box in favour of his phone. Jensen’s sent him half a dozen messages, but not getting a phone call means he’s not too worried.

There’s a goofy selfie from inside his dressing room at Jimmy’s, a couple updates letting him know what he’s up to next – a meeting, then getting together with some LA friends to catch the episode at a bar. They send their love, by the way. Jared smiles despite himself, loving Jensen all the more for the way he lets Jared know he’s thinking of him without being overtly worrisome or demanding.

Jared watches impatiently for Jensen’s segment, and finds he needs another beer by the time he gets the “next up on Jimmy Kimmel” commercial break. He sits down just in time to watch Jensen walk out on stage, and _fuck_ , his heart still jumps after all these years. Jensen looks amazing in that tailored blue suit, his hair done immaculately like Jared’s refuses to be no matter how much product anyone puts in it, and that smile.

Jared is hypnotized by Jensen on his screen, still so in love with him after all this time. He hardly registers what they talk about – Jensen’s recent birthday parties, the brewery, Scooby – content just to watch his husband shine on late night TV for all the world to see, such a rare moment when they have the comfort of their fans and sort of niche celebrity. Jensen deserves every ounce of that attention, and Jared is so fucking proud of him.

_You fuckin killed. Looked so hot, Jen_

_Thanks, babe. All for you_ [insert wink emoji]

Jared laughs when his phone chirps before he even had a chance to set it down. He’s out with Rob, Jason, and the gang, but of course his phone isn’t far.

_Won’t be out late. I’ll call as soon as I’m back at the hotel_

Jensen’s follow-up text makes Jared realize he feels better than he did earlier. Less lost. And he’s wide awake now, having slept the better part of the day.

_I’m doing better, promise. Don’t turn in early just for me. Ttyl ox_

_Yeah? But what if I want to for me?_ [insert smirk emoji]

Jared laughs around the mouth of his beer bottle as he reads Jensen’s latest text.

_Well. Then you do you, Jackles._

_You know I will_

Jared grins at that, and this time the flutter he feels is lower in his gut and of a different kind entirely. He does know, and he _always_ looks forward to it.

But Jared does have a little time to kill, and some energy to burn. He stands up, stretching, and goes for the dogs’ leashes, much to their delight.

 

\---

 

Jensen is in that warm, loose, happy place when he bids his buddies good night and heads back to his hotel in a cab. It’s been a good day, all things considered. These talk shows always make him nervous, nothing like the familiar stage he and Jared share together at their conventions. He wouldn’t even bother, honestly, but it’s good publicity for the brewery and for the show, and he knows they really should. He hates leaving Jared though, and truthfully after all his silence this afternoon, Jensen was trying really hard not to worry. He’s glad Jared’s doing okay, but Jensen is riding the coattails of all the emotions after today, basking in the buzz of good whiskey with friends, and wishing he was going home to his bed, and in it, his husband. Instead, he’s going to an empty hotel room, but the itch is there, and it makes his foot tap impatiently as the cab turns onto his hotel’s street. He debates waiting to call when he gets in, but impatience wins out.

_J, you still up baby?_

His foot is still _tap-tap-tapping_ as the cab pulls up and he hands the driver some cash with a quick thanks. He checks his phone as he walks through the hotel lobby – still nothing – but feels it vibrate in his hand as he steps into the elevator.

He’s smiling before he even sees the screen.

Jared sent a picture. Jensen’s alone in the elevator so doesn’t hesitate even a moment before opening it. He’s in their room with just the lamp from his night table on, low, warm light pouring over his tan skin, stark against their white sheets. Jensen can’t tell if he’s got anything on – the picture ends just below his belly button – but he’s on his back, one arm folded back behind his head while the other obviously holds his phone, and he’s wearing a soft, tempting smile that’s just for Jensen. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathes, just to himself as the elevator dings and the doors open. He can feel himself start to get hard, and he quickly makes for his room without answering the text.

He closes the door behind him and sheds his jacket, tossing it over the back of the nearest chair while his phone buzzes again.

_Still with me, Jackles?_ [insert smirk emoji]

Jensen huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. The bastard.

Jensen kicks off his shoes and starts unbuttoning his shirt with his phone still in his hand.

His phone buzzes again as he makes it to his bedroom, and he ditches his shirt before he pauses to check it, his belt and the button of his jeans hanging open.

It’s another picture, and this time, Jared’s turned the camera away from his face to pan down the long, lean length of him. He’s still wearing underwear after all, and there isn’t a lot of light, but the shadows only highlight the lines of muscle and do nothing to hide the huge bulge Jared is sporting, nor the way the band of his briefs lifts and pulls away from his body where the head of his cock threatens to peek out, barely concealed.

Jensen’s own cock throbs hotly against his zipper, and he groans, tossing his phone down onto his bed and stripping the rest of the way in a blink. He grabs his phone and throws back the covers, scrambling into bed and punching the pile of pillows into place behind him before he settles back against them, and dials Jared’s phone.

Jared picks up on the heel of the first ring. “Hey.”  
  
“Goddamn, you look good enough to eat,” Jensen nearly growls, hungry for it, and he revels in the sound of Jared’s startled laughter on the other end of the line, like the little shit doesn’t know.

“Hello to you, too,” he chuckles, and Jensen can hear how friggin’ smug he is. Nothing he can’t take care of.

“I think you’ve already said hello, don’t you?” Jensen counters, his voice low.

“Maybe,” Jared answers, teasing.

“You been partyin’ without me, Jay?” Jensen asks, and it’s an innocent enough question, but he puts a little bit into it, that tone he knows makes Jared shiver. He swears he can hear it in his breath over the phone.

“No,” Jared exhales, and Jensen smiles. He’s turning the tables now. Jared goes so easy for him. “Just been thinkin’ about it.”  
  
“Hmm,” Jensen hums, pleased. “Good boy.”

He hears Jared shift at that, can picture the way the praise works its way along Jared’s body, making him twist and arch for Jensen’s words. He quickly switches his phone to speaker like he knows Jared must have done right at the start, and he puts it down on the pillow next to him. 

“Tell me,” Jensen demands as he reaches for himself. He knows it’s not fair, but Jared loves it when Jensen drags it out, makes it so good. “And no touching.”

He hears the sharp intake of breath across the line and knows exactly what this is doing to Jared. He gives himself a tug because the the way Jared is already panting into the phone is making him wet, and he waits on a bed of knives for Jared to start talking.

“Jen…” Jared sighs, and it’s a bit of a whine. It makes Jensen’s blood hot, and he can’t help but grin for the way Jared always starts out shy, when they both know once that he gets going…. 

“Nuh uh,” Jensen _tsks_. “You gotta earn it, Jay. What were you thinking about, when you decided to tease me with those pictures, hm?”  
  
More restless shifting on Jared’s end, and Jensen just moves his hand lazily up and down as he listens, in no particular hurry to end this.

“I, um,” Jared starts, his voice rough. He clears his throat a little. “Was thinking, if you were home, if you were here, with me… your weight pressing me into the bed. The way you taste, your mouth–”

Jared sighs, wanton, and Jensen hums again, happy to get lost in the thought of them kissing, Jared sucking on his tongue, the pull of it, Jensen pinning him to their bed like Jared likes him to do.

“You’d kiss me until it was hard to breathe, and– I’d be gasping by the time– when you…” 

Jared’s voice breaks and Jensen can hear him moving, imagines the way he might have his hands on his body where he is allowed to touch.

“When I what, Jay?” Jensen urges gently, and Jared whimpers. Jensen knows that if he can just get Jared that little bit further, he won’t be able to get him to stop. And goddamn, he loves when Jared runs his mouth.

“When you start in on my neck, kissing me there, biting, moving down to my chest…” Jared takes a deep breath and Jensen feels himself leak against his palm. He shifts his hips as he spreads the wetness along his length, listening as Jared paints the picture, thinking about how pretty Jared looks sweaty and flushed like he must be right now.

“You’d stop at my nipples, suck on them until I have to dig my hands into your hair, tug on ‘em with your teeth,” Jared’s voice is breathy and rough, and Jensen bites into his lower lip hard, seeing in his mind’s eye Jared spread out on their bed, ignoring his aching cock until Jensen says he can, instead sliding his big hands across his stomach, pinching at his own nipples because Jensen’s not there to do it for him.

“And when I can’t take it anymore–” Jared’s voice sounds pained, and Jensen can’t help the way his hand speeds up at the sound of it. “When they’re red and gonna be bruised in the morning– _fuck_ , Jen, I’m so wet right now.”  
  
Jared laughs, delirious and needy, and Jensen groans because he believes him, knows how he gets.

“Yeah you are,” Jensen says, reverent. “Always get so wet for me, baby.”  

Jared keens, and Jensen isn’t going to be cruel – not tonight.

“Go on, Jay, touch yourself,” he gives in, and listens for the shaky, pleasure-wrecked sound Jared makes when he finally takes himself in hand. Just thinking about Jared’s monster paws wrapped around his monster dick makes Jensen’s own hand speed up all the more. Jared looks like a goddamn porn star right now, Jensen doesn’t have to be there to know it.

“Keep talkin’ now,” Jensen rumbles, and he shivers to hear the sounds Jared’s making, his arm against the sheets and the skin-on-skin.

“God, Jensen,” Jared gasps, and Jensen loves the way his name sounds in Jared’s mouth, especially like that, drawn out and desperate. “Miss you so much. Need you.”  
  
Jensen can hear it in Jared’s voice, how strung out he is, how worked up, and who knows how long he’s been lying there in their bed, thinking about what he wishes they were doing.

“What do you need, babe? Tell me, Jay, tell me,” Jensen isn’t far behind him, and as Jared finally crosses that line and really starts talking, Jensen’s hips are starting to move, fucking into his fist and wishing it were Jared instead. 

“Just you– all of you,” Jared lets out in a rush around short, panting breaths. “Feel so empty, Jen. Need you to fuck me, God, so hard. Make me fuckin’ feel it, wanna ache for days. Fill me up, mark me up inside–”

Jensen throws his head back against the pillow, turns his face toward his phone so Jared can hear the way he’s breathing, hard and heavy, letting him know how close he’s getting, his hand really flying now. Jared’s right on the edge, Jensen can tell, and Jensen wants to get there with him.

“I want to, fuck, I wanna be there. Carve you out, Jay, make you mine. When I get home I swear to God, gonna wreck you. Gonna hurt you so good, baby, I promise. But you gotta come for me now, Jay. C’mon, come for me.”  
  
“ _Jen–”_ Jared cries his name when he starts to come, and it hits Jensen like a freight train to the chest. He shudders and spills over his own hand, his toes curling, his whole body drawn taut and let go in waves. Through the haze of his own orgasm, he listens for Jared, the grunts and gasps from across the line, the quiet sigh of his name again, this time soft and sated. 

Jensen slows his hand when it’s too much, holding his softening cock with a sticky hand and a mess across stomach.

The silence from the other end of the phone tells him Jared’s got his breath back now, too, and Jensen smiles contentedly into the hotel room that’s home for the night, absentmindedly playing with his empty balls. 

“How you doin’, babe?” He finally asks, just to be sure, wondering for a moment if maybe Jared had drifted off.

The snort of laughter he gets in response tells him otherwise. 

“I’m _good_ ,” Jared lets it drawl a little, dragging it out like he’s stretching out on the bed as he says it. God, Jensen wishes he were with him.

“Good,” Jensen echoes, pleased. “See? It’s not _all_ bad when I go away.”  
  
Jared huffs and doesn’t say anything for a moment. Jensen can’t tell if it was a laugh or something less desirable.

“Jay?”

“Yeah, alright,” he grumbles. “Not _all_ bad.”

Jensen laughs.

“But it’s better when you’re here,” Jared adds, serious.

Jensen fucking _aches_ for him. “You’re damn right it is.”  
  
Jared makes a small sound on his end, and Jensen knows what it looks like, that smile he wears that’s just for him. Not that this wasn’t fun, but Jensen was serious about what he’s going to do to Jared when he gets home, and he already can’t wait. Thank god he goes home tomorrow.  It’s a matter of hours now. 

He hears Jared shift, hears familiar sleepy sounds he’s heard for years, familiar and quintessentially Jared. 

“You gonna get to sleep okay?” Jensen asks, and gets a muffled _mhmm_ by way of an answer. He can’t quit grinning.

“Love you, Jay. See you tomorrow.”  
  
Jared hums happily. “Love you, Jen. Can’t wait.”

Jensen lays there with his phone still connected for a few minutes even after Jared’s stopped talking. He listens to the quiet of his best friend falling asleep, his heart as full as ever for the man he loves more than anyone else in the world. He’s fairly confident Jared’s well into La-la land when he finally hangs up so he can get up, clean up, and go to bed without him this one last time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are love ❤️


End file.
